tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blades
' ' are an order of knights that serve the Emperor of Tamriel. They are his personal royal guard and their purpose is to protect him and his family. They were founded by Tiber Septim and used to act as spies and agents to the Empire as well, however since Darius Septim's reign that part of their job was passed to the Penitus Oculatus. After the 1st Great War they were wiped out and reformed by Delphine in Skyrim in 4E 201, and later in 4E 213 they split into the Blades that follow Daric, whom later became Darius Septim, and the Dragonguard that remained in Skyrim. History The Blades were formed by Tiber Septim from the Dragonguard, a group of Dragon hunters from Akavir that previously served Reman Cyrodiil. The Blades served as both agents and protectors for the Septim Dynasty and the non-Dragonborn Emperors in the Stormcrown Interregnum and lastly the Mede Dynasty. Before the 1st Great War the Blades suffered greatly because of the growing Aldmeri Dominion. All the Blades in the Summerset Isles and Valenwood were hunted and killed. After the Great War ended and the White-Gold Concordat the Thalmor were given leave to hunt the remaining Blades in Tamriel down. The Thalmor started to wage war on the Blades, first besieging their largest base, Cloud Ruler Temple, and then hunting the survivors all over Tamriel. After years of this the Blades were officially extinct by around 4E 179, though a few survivors were able to hide from the Thalmor. The Penitus Oculatus was made by Titus Mede II to replace the Blades as agents and bodyguards to the Emperor. The Blades remained extinct for many years until 4E 201 when a survivor by the name of Delphine reformed the Order with another survivor by the name of Esbern and the Dragonborn's help. They found an ancient Akaviri temple named Sky Haven Temple and took up residence there. The Dragonborn aided them in recruiting and they served him as he fought against the dragons in Skyrim and tried to defeat Alduin. They were successful and after the World Eater was defeated the Blades continued to serve the Dragonborn and help Skyrim with their dragon problem. The order grew and gained a reputation as expert fighters and skilled dragon hunters. It continued to grow until 4E 213 when the Stormcrown Rebellion started. Caccian Vulpin, a Blade Knight-Brother, tried to have the Blades serve Daric Lariat, a descendent of Tiber Septim. Mostly everyone was reluctant, it was not until Caccian was able to get proof of Daric's blood connection to Tiber Septim that people became open to the idea. This caused a split in the ranks and the Blades split in half. The ones that chose to remain in Skyrim with Delphine became known as the Dragonguard, named after the original Akaviri dragon hunters, and the ones that followed Caccian kept the name Blades. However when the current Emperor heard about this he became furious and ordered the Imperial Legion to ambush the Blades that were travelling to High Rock to serve the Usurper Daric Lariat. The travelling Blades were all killed on their way to Shornhelm, so Caccian was the only Blade left alive. As the only living member he was now the Grandmaster, so he kept serving King Daric and looked for a way to recruit new members. After the battle of Daggerfall, in which many of the Penitus Oculatus members had deserted the Imperials side, Caccian approached King Daric and asked for the former Penitus Oculatus members to be given to him as new recruits for the Blades. Daric agreed and when the leader of the Penitus deserters, Ortius Civello, came to terms with that and agreed to serve Daric when they confirmed his claim to the throne they left with Caccian to Wind Talon Temple. There Caccian trained them and they were able to refill the Blades' numbers. Some time after that Caccian died and Ortius took over as Grandmaster. The Blades became King Daric's personal guards. When Daric was crowned Emperor Darius Septim the Blades moved to the Imperial City with him and set up their new headquarters there. Ortius made some reforms to the Blades, turning them into a Knight Order and changing the color of their armors and weapons. He was the one that ordered the construction of Storm Crown Temple. Structure The Blades, as an Order of Knights must follow the Code of Chivalry. The Blades rarely leave the Imperial City, as their only duty is to protect the Emperor and his family. Ever member of the Blades swears to protect the Emperor with his or her life, all of them are ready to lay down their lives in order to save him. This extreme loyalty is one of the main qualities of the Blades. They are oathbound to do anything the Emperor says. The head of the order is the Grandmaster, who resides in Storm Crown Temple. Under him the Knight-Commanders lead the other Knights and are the ones that follow the Emperor and his family when they travel and stay near them at all times. The Blades, like the Dragonguard, have their own unique fighting style. It is based off of the Akaviri way of fighting, as they use Akaviri-like weapons and armor. This helps them stand out from regular warriors. Bases As the protectors of the Emperor the Blades have to remain close to him. In their previous incarnation they were stationed in Cloud Ruler Temple near Bruma, but since that is a few days ride from the Imperial City that was changed and Cloud Ruler Temple remained a ruin. Emperor Darius Septim and Grandmaster Ortius Civello had a new headquarters built inside the Imperial City's Green Emperor Way. And because of the close proximity to the White-Gold Tower they were able to maintain constant guard over the Emperor. Their bases are: *White-Gold Tower, Imperial City *Storm Crown Temple, Imperial City Storm Crown Temple is the barracks of the Order that serves as a place for the members to sleep, train and go about their business while they are not guarding the Emperor. This is also where the Grandmaster's office and quarters are located. Recruitment Blade members are all exceptional fighters, and most of all loyal to the Emperor. As such the order only recruits from within Imperial organizations like the Imperial Legion and the Penitus Oculatus. However there are a few exceptions. When an individual performs a great deed for the Emperor or the Empire they are given a chance to join the Blades or the Order of the Dragon. Members *Ortius Civello, Grandmaster *Caesar Autrus, Knight-Captain *Alain Renault, Knight Protector *Cassia Vulpin, Knight Protector *Dominitia Cosades, Knight Bachelor *Moria Bolar, Knight Bachelor *Froa Horse-Mouth, Knight-Sister *Cortoran Leoriane, Knight-Brother *Villea Secundas, Knight-Sister *Cania Autrus, Knight-Sister Former Members *Caccian Vulpin, Grandmaster *Silas Secundas, Knight Protector Ranks As they are an order of Knights their ranks reflect this. All their members hold the title of ''Sir. *Grandmaster *Knight-Captain *Knight Protector *Knight Bachelor *Knight-Brother/Knight-Sister Equipment Due to their Akaviri origins the Blades all use that style of armor and weapons. However when the order split up between the Blades and the Dragonguard it was the Dragonguard that kept the old blue and gold color scheme for their equipment. The Blades, to differentiate themselves from the Dragonguard, changed to a red and white color scheme for their equipment. The Blades use very standard weapons between them. They all either use Katanas, with or without a shield, or Dai-Katanas. Armor They wear three different sets of armors to differentiate rank. The Knight-Brothers, Knight Protectors and Knight Defenders use regular Blades Armor. Before 4E 220 the Grandmaster Armor didn't exist, it was only forged then when Grandmaster Ortius Civello requested it, the Grandmasters used to wear the same armor as the Knight-Commanders. File:Blades Armor.png|Blades Armor File:Blades Knight-Commander Armor.png|Knight-Commander Armor File:Blades Grandmaster Armor.png|Grandmaster Armor Category:Factions Category:Knight Orders